It is often necessary for an electrician to stock several styles of electrical boxes to accommodate the myriad types of electrical devices, such as electrical fixtures or electrical components, that are affixed to walls and ceilings and also to enable the mounting of these varied devices to various building structures, such as buildings constructed with wood framing, metal framing, or with masonry. This forces the electrician to stock a large number of electrical boxes in order to facilitate the installation of electrical services.
What would be helpful is an electrical box that can be mounted on myriad structures and in various parts of each structure without requiring an electrician or homeowner to find a box specific to the location. For example, it would be helpful to have an electrical box that is adapted to mount both electrical components, such as a duplex receptacle or a switch, and that is also displayed to mount an electrical fixture, such as a light fixture. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a single electrical box that can be mounted on both metal and wood studs and also on masonry. A versatile electrical box such as this could therefore be mounted on interior walls or on exterior walls where studs can be accessed or where studs are not available, such as for certain memory walls.